


Three's a crowd

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexuality, Brief Sexual Content, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Experiment, Frottage, May Or May Not Be Continued, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Leo, Trans Male Character, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leo's lovers convince him to take an aphrodisiac, and they're ever so happy to help.





	Three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. I waited until the last minute to post this, im unsure if I will finish it or add more, I posted it and messed something up so I deleted the old one and posted it again. Yikes

Leo had never experienced such arousal and annoyance in his life, with Niles slotted between his legs and back pressed against Takumi's front.  Leo adored his husband's more than anything, and he couldn't feel luckier having them both in his life, but something inside him wanted little more than for the smirks plastered on their lips to be rid of.  The archers didn't seem like much to share, but upon confessing his feelings for  _both_ males, they had graciously admit their own shared love and gladly agreed to a relationship between the three of them.  Unfortunately, it meant that the blond prince was often found in the middle of both of them.

 

While their relationship was a bit more than small, Niles was the first to have to share, a bit happier to allow Takumi into both Nohrian's lives-- _and beds_ \--than Leo expected.  The wedding between the three of them was private, only joined by a select few, but their lives had been wonderfully played out since.  

 

"Be a good boy and say  _aah?_ "  Niles crooned, voice deep and rumbling in the back of his throat as chapped lips brushed against a mouth that gasped wetly and let out a soft whimper everytime Takumi's hips shifted underneath him.  Kiss swollen lips opened to allow a tongue to lap inside of his mouth, tasting the sourness on the blond's tongue from the potion he had swallowed down begrudgingly.

 

Niles had more of a way with words than Takumi, his silver tongue and dazzling grin coming in handy when they wanted something from Leo, although the Hoshidan's pleading eyes and soft pouts were a good thing to fall back on if all else failed.  Where Niles had gotten the potion from, neither prince could say, Leo not exactly  _wanting_ to know when he agreed to take it.  All he could say was once he finally consumed the Gods awful mixture, his body quickly seemed to melt and squirm underneath their touch.

 

"I hate you."  Leo gruffed when the outlaw pulled away, licking his lips as he briefly nuzzled their noses, still comfortably and fully clothed as the blond laid bare against Takumi, neck cocked to the side as the Hoshidan left his mark on his pale skin, teeth grazing to leave small bite marks and kisses.  Sighing gently, Leo tried his best to move his legs, grumbling in protest when they were held spread and kept such way by Takumi's hands gripping underneath his thighs, wet entrance on full display in front of his oldest love.

 

"I know you do, handsome."

 

A puff of air against his neck caused Leo to shiver, small bumps decorating his pale skin as one of Takumi's arms hooked underneath his thighs to keep him spread, fingers dipping between his legs to rub slowly at his clit, causing his soft lips to part in a rough moan, nipping lightly at his ear to regain his attention.  "And what about me, Leo?"

 

"Not so much."

 

Leo adored his husband's in their own way, but he hated them for knowing exactly how to get him to play by their rules.

 

Grinding his hips down, the blond could feel the bulge in Takumi's pants pressed against his folds, not doubting that there would be a damp spot on his clothing from all the teasing he had received while still in his lap.  Leo seemed content with the small amount of satisfaction Takumi gave him, only snapped out of his daze to allow chocolate brown eyes to flutter open when Niles clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers, hands wandering down his prince's form.

 

"Tell us what you want, little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets? Unmotivated


End file.
